Opposites Attract
by Katherine Plumber
Summary: Edward loves Bella more than anything in the world, but his reputation gets in the way. Bella is obviously in love with Edward and when Alice takes notice, she thinks she'll be able to help out, but will that change Edward's feelings about Bella?
1. Introduction

Hey everyone! I'm gonna be posting my first story very soon, but I just wanted to ask that you all be nice because I'm really new to this. I love reading fanfics but I'm usually more comfortable writing boring reports for school, so just bare with me! *Crosses fingers*

Anyway, the next post will be in a couple of days so I hope you enjoy when I put it up!

**~Allie 3**


	2. Sorry for the wait

**Hi everyone!**

I am sorry that I haven't put up the first chapter yet but I wanted enough of the story to be written out before I posted the first chapter. I have the chapter written and I will be posting it up in a few days or so. I really have great ideas for this story so I really hope people read and review it!

Just wait a bit longer!

**~Allie 3**


	3. Winter Wonderland Prep Begins

**So sorry for the wait! Here's the first chapter of Opposites Attract! I own nothing.**

**BP****OV**

Walking through this hallway was always a huge pain. Just like everyday, I had to endure this torturous section of Forks High School. It just so happens that every kind of popular person in this damn school has their locker in this one hall!

The worst part was the fact that I was the complete opposite of someone who fits in with this band of jerks; therefore I'm not always appreciated when I walk passed. Scratch that. I am always the subject of their pranks and stupid jokes.

I held my books tight to my chest as I strolled pass the only person in this place that could take my breath away.

Edward Cullen.

The line-backer of the Spartans football team, the player of Forks High and the one person who I desperately wished would declare his love for me. But of course, he, or anyone else for that matter, never even acknowledges my existence.

Every girl in Forks Washington is in love with Edward. He was the golden boy. He was intelligent and athletic, but the added bonus was that he was unbelievably gorgeous, charming and witty.

Last year, I was practically gawking at him when he was at the local pool on the rare sunny and warm day in the rainy old Pacific North-West. Let's just say that his body left little to the imagination.

Anyway, I've known him ever since kindergarten along with his twin sister, Alice and his older brother Emmett. They too were also quite popular, as Emmett was on the football team as well, and Alice was the fashion fanatic that always came to school wearing an outfit designed by her, which would definitely turn heads. On the bright side she was my best friend, like my sister, and I told her everything, except of course that I had an undying love for her brother. My other best friend was Rosalie Hale, whose twin brother, Jasper, happened to be dating Alice. Rosalie is the girl that everybody either wants to be, wants to look like or just plain be friends with. The boys especially would stare and drool as she strutted passed them in the halls. (Like they would even have a chance with her anyway, whether they were popular or geeky.) She's madly in love with Emmett, who by the way, looks like a building with limbs, so all the guys stay away. Though everyone thinks of her as the stereotypical head cheerleader girl who cares only about herself, like you seen in the movies, Rose is actually the complete opposite of that.

As I took my seat in english class, I opened my notebook to the right date and started doodling in the margins. Just as Edward walked in, the morning announcements came over the intercom.

"_Good morning Forks High School! Here are your morning announcements. The chess club..." _For the rest of the announcements I tuned out all the chatter in the class and continued drawing intricate lines on my notebook.

"Oh, my God! Bella!" Alice whispered beside me. I jumped at the sudden sound of her voice. "I totally forgot about the Winter Wonderland dance next weekend! Thank God they said it in the announcements! I can't believe I haven't prepared!" She said exasperatedly.

"Uhhh, okay? That's really unfortunate?"

"Yeah it is! Gosh, I still have to get a date!" She chattered. "Alice, I thought you would go with Jasper?" "Well, of course but he still has to ask me! Oh, we _have _to go shopping after school! I could help you find the perfect outfit and everything! Rose could come along too!" She mused excitedly.

"Whoa, whoa! I'm not even going to the dance! There is no point in me going on this torture trip." I said. I honestly never even thought about these shin-digs. It's not like I could even get a date.

"Oh, come on Bella! Pleeeease! It'll be so much fun!" She gave me the puppy dog eyed look. "Aww, Ali, don't do that to me! Fine, I'll come. But I don't even see the point, because I won't even get a guy to ask me to the damn thing!" I said. "Of course you will!" I gave her the _"And how will that ever happen?" _or the _"Explain." _look. She rolled her eyes. "Because I'm gonna help you get a date!" "How will you be able to do that in such a short period of time?! It'll take you so long for you to get me to look desirable to anyone!" I said, trying to fight back. "I have my ways." She said with a mischievous smile.

The morning was a total drag and I was considering ditching for the rest of the day. Maybe getting away from Alice would make her forget about the shopping trip. Who am I kidding? She'd _never _forget about shopping.

I picked at my pasta as Rose chatted away about her plans with Emmett for the dance. Argh! Was the Winter Whatever-land thing all people could think about?!

"…so Alice told me that we are going shopping for dresses after school! I can't wait! I'm gonna find the perfect dress…for Emmett." She said smirking. I tried to put on a convincing excited smile, but I failed. "I know that you hate shopping Bells, but I will help you get Alice to ease up on you alright?" "Thanks Rose." I said, smiling greatfully at her.

As I stuffed my running shoes, shorts and gym shirt in to my bag, Alice came skipping up to me. "Okay, so I'll pick you up at your house in an hour okay?" I nodded. "Alrighty then! Make sure you're ready when I get there, because you _know _we can't afford to waste any shopping time!" I nodded again. "Oh God forbid we loose 2 minutes" I said gasping sarcastically. "That's right! See you later Bells!" With a kiss to my cheek she was off down the hall and out the door.

I climbed into my rusted, red truck and drove home in the pouring rain. When I got home, Charlie was just getting into his cruiser.

"Hey Dad! Where are you off to?" "Oh, couple of guys were being stupid and…well let's just say they're gonna be fined lots of money for the damage they did to some lady's award winning plants." He said, irritated by such idiocy. "Okay, well I'm going shopping with Ali and Rose in about an hour. You know Alice and the way she shops…so don't wait for me to make dinner. Just order in, alright?" "Sure thing Bells." He said, chuckling quietly.

I unlocked the front door and stepped in. After kicking off my boots and hanging up my coat, I ran to the kitchen and grabbed a dozen chocolate bars out of the cupboard. If I'm going shopping with Alice…I'm gonna need all the energy I can get.

**Again, I am so sorry I made you wait! Please forgive me! I hope you enjoyed the beginning of my story and ****I hope you review! 3 **

**~Allie 3**


	4. Alice's Mall

**Chappie 2 of Opposites Attract! I **_**will**_** be doing Edward's POV, so for those of you who like reading from his viewpoint, it will come.**

**On with the story!**

Alice POV

I ran out the door of the school and headed straight for Edward's bright, shiny silver Volvo. I perched myself on the hood of the car as I waited for him to come out.

"Alice! I've told you thousands of times not to sit on my baby!" Edward called. "Oh yeah! I'm _so_ sorry Eddie." I said sarcastically. Edward grimaced at the nickname he hated, and ruffled my dark spikes. He took out his keys and chirped the car, unlocking it. I got in the passenger seat and buckled up. Edward flipped through a bunch of CDs in his glove compartment and finally pulled out his Debussy CD, as I had expected. He had gotten me hooked on classical music ever since we were 3 years old, when he started playing piano. Edward hit play and the beautiful melody of Clair de Lune filled every inch of the car. Edward rested his head back on the headrest.

After a few minutes of sitting in silence, I finally broke. "What are we waiting for?!" I cried, making Edward jump. "What?" He asked, confused. "Why are we just sitting here?! Let's get going! I gotta get home and get ready for my shopping trip with Bella! There's so much to do!" "Jeez! Relax! I'm just waiting for Emmett." He said trying to avoid getting me even more impatient. "He didn't tell you? Urgh. He's at football try-outs! Now step on it!" I yelled as I turned the key in the ignition and stomped on the gaz pedal. "Whoa! What's the rush Alice! Gosh, you're insane!" Edward asked, shocked by my impatience. "What did the music make you deaf?" I cried. "I said I have to get ready for my shopping spree with Bella, and you _know _how I get when I loose valuable shopping time!" "Yes ma'am!" He said, knowing full well what I meant. With that, Edward pulled out of his parking space and sped out of the lot.

We got home pretty fast considering Edward's driving, to which I was grateful. As soon as we pulled into the driveway, I sprung from the car and ran into house. "Wow Ali! Where are you in hurry to get to, honey?" My mom asked as I zoomed past her in the kitchen. "Shopping." Was all I said and she automatically understood. As I ran up to my room, Edward chucked an apple my way, knowing I needed something to munch on as I prepare my shopping extravaganza. Catching it with one hand, I thanked him and bolted into my room.

I dumped my school bag on my computer chair and ran strait for my closet, or as Edward, Jazz, Emmett, Rose and Bella liked to call it, my own personal _mall._ Opening the double doors, I flipped on the light and a giant smile lit up my face. I walked through the aisles and aisles of clothes until I got to a rack labelled _Evening Dresse_s. _(Note: the rack says __EVENING__ Dresses…not "dresses". Hint, hint)._ I stood at the middle of the neat row of colourful dresses and pushed them aside to both ends of the rack, leaving a huge gap in between. That space would soon be filled by the new dresses I would be buying tonight with Rose and Bella. I intended to fill the _whole _gap. I moved on to another section of my closet to the _Evening Shoes _area. I did the same with my shoes as I did with my dresses. I spent the next half-hour organizing my jewlery selection, my accessories and putting away the clothes from my shopping trip last week. I had just folded the last shopping bag and put it in a drawer when Edward knocked on my door.

"Alice? Can I come in?"

"In the 'mall'!" I called. Seconds later, Edward rounded the corner and sat in the vanity chair in the corner of my closet. "What's up?" I asked. Edward looked down, ran his hands through his horribly unmanageable golden locks and fumbled with the seam of his shirt. "Ummm…uh well, I-I just was wondering if, you know, you could, maybe…" Was Edward…stuttering? Is the cocky and mighty Edward Cullen…nervous? What could he be so nervous to talk to me about? We talk to each other all the time about practically everything. We have a really strong brother-sister bond, along with Emmett.

"Edward? What is it? You're freaking me out with all your stammering. You're never nervous to ask me anything." "Alright. Well, you know how I date a lot of girls?" He asked hesitantly. "You? No! Really?" I said, raising my hand to my mouth in fake shock. "Seriously, Alice. Well, the thing is, I actually have my eye on this one girl who, from what I can tell, either hates my guts or just doesn't know I'm alive. I'm really hung up on her and I can get her out of my head! She is all I can think about! She never leaves my mind. Ever! I don't think I'll be able to get over her and I desperately want to be with her! I can't help it! She's the most beautiful girl I have ever laid eyes on. She is so genuine, unlike any other girl I've ever met in my whole life! Whenever I look at her my palms start to sweat, my heart rate speeds up to the point where I think I'll go into cardiac arrest, and if I want to be with her I definitely can't have a heart attack get in the way, and…" His words got faster and his voice got shriller by the second. "Whoa! Edward! Deep breaths." I said in a calming tone. "Now, are you telling me you have a huge crush on _one_ specific girl? You're telling me she makes your heart race and beat out of your chest? You're telling me that this one girl _you _are crazy for doesn't know who you are?" I asked. Edward simply nodded. I thought about the information I was given for a moment, and a light bulb lit up brightly in my head. I smiled at him proudly, knowing I had figured out what was up with him. "Sweetie, I don't think you have a _crush_ on this girl." He stared at me in confusion. "Care to explain then?" He asked, getting impatient. "Well, Edward it seems to me that you're…in love with her." I said, beaming. "What? Really?" He asked, completely shocked. I rolled my eyes. "Are you kidding me? The girls you usually go out with are mostly sluts and you even admit you don't even know why you date them. Then suddenly this _one _girl makes you feel all, well…different. I'm telling you! You're in love!" I said giddily "Yay! Finally the "idiot fog" has lifted and you've found the perfect girl!" "Oh my God…" Edward whispered. "You're completely right Alice! Oh my gosh! I _am _desperately in love with her!" That struck a question in me. "Who's this _her_? Huh?" I inquired. Edward touched his index finger and thumb together and ran them against his lips in the "closing the zipper" motion and threw away the invisible key. "Awwww! Come on! Why won't you tell me?" Edward simply shrugged and walked out of my room. As my eyes followed him out of the room, they landed on my nightstand, where my clock radio was situated.

3: 17.

About ten minutes before I gotta pick up Bella. Well, always better to be early than to be on time…when it comes to shopping. **(A/N: I know she says that a lot, but hey, that's Alice!)**

I grabbed a few articles of clothing that would be perfect to wear for the shopping spree. A black cropped leather jacket, a fuschia ruffle tank top, and a pair of grey skinny jeans and cute, simple fuschia ballet flats to match my top. I quickly changed into my outfit and grabbed my favourite light pink Louis Vuitton purse with gold, pink and purple accents off the shelf that held my long, extensive collection of purses. I added a purple, green and blue plaid scarf to add a little flair to my ensemble and I was out the door. **(Pics of clothing on my profile.)**

I jumped down the stairs to the kitchen and grabbed a couple of energy bars…for Bella. She needs an energy boost every half-hour whenever she goes shopping with Rose and me.

I ran to my mom and gave her a quick kiss to her cheek. "See ya mom! Don't wait for me to eat dinner. I'll be with Bella and Rose most of the night because the mall closes extra late today! Oh, and tell Dad I say 'Hi' when he gets home" "Alright Alice! Have fun! Be safe when you're driving!" She called. "Will do!" I called back.

I opened the door to our massive garage. I walked passed Emmett's Jeep…_man_, that thing needed a wash, my dad's black Mercedes S55 AMG, Edward Stupid shiny Volvo S60, and finally came up to my canary-yellow Porsche 911 Turbo. Edward got me this beauty last Christmas. It's one of the reasons why I love him so much. Kidding! I unlocked my car door and settled into the jet black leather seat. I inhaled the sweet aroma of my car and smiled. I put the key into the ignition and the Porsche purred to life. With a smile of satisfaction plastered on my face, I pressed the garage door opener and, right away, sped toward Bella's house for a hell of a shopping spree!

**There's the second chapter! Please, please, please REVIEW! I really appreciate the support! **

**Thanks to :**

**sprinter1**

**twilightfreak6323**

**jaspersvalentine**

**sokkr-rox**

GotTwilight? …For reviewing my story. I'm so glad you like it! Your reviews mean so much to me! Thanks again! REVIEW! ~Allie 3


	5. So Sorry!

Hello everyone!

Oh my gosh! I am so sorry I haven't updated recently! Please don't hate me. I've been so busy with projects and homework and holiday prep and everything else that I don't really have time to write. I am still writing this story so stay tuned, but I am also thinking of writing a second story called "If It Kills me". The summary is on my profile. Go check it out!

Anyway, if you're interested in reading "If It Kills Me", then please message me or review Opposites Attract to let me know. The next chapter will be coming! Sorry for the wait!

~Allie 3

_P.S. I hope you all have wonderful holidays!_


End file.
